


Toujours

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author : GrullaChina, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Poland, Insecurity, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Pologne pouvait sembler être un pays fort et sûr de lui, mais au fond il cachait des craintes immenses dans son coeur.





	Toujours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489544) by GrullaChina. 



« Liet. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Po ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Toi ? Peur ? De quoi ? »

« Genre, qu'un jour tu t'en ailles. »

Toris le regarda, surpris.

« Que tu me laisse complètement seul. Que tu ne veuilles plus être avec moi et que tu te fasses plein d'autres amis. Même si je suis genre totalement génial. »

Toris rit doucement. Il laissa quelques secondes passer puis soupira, levant sa tête pour regarder Feliks. « Si tu dépends tant de moi, je serai toujours avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Toris hocha la tête. « Mais parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues. Le monde est rempli de pays forts et qui sait si un jour ils viendront nous attaquer. »

« Il n'y a pas de pays plus fort que nous. »

Le lituanien sourit. « Tu as raison. Mais je veux que tu saches que si un jour, peu importe à quel point notre situation pourrait être mauvaise, ma vraie place sera toujours à tes côtés, je continuerai toujours de t'aimer, peu importe le temps qui passe, je me souviendrai toujours de toi. »

« Liet... »

Toris le regarda, les yeux légèrement entrouverts et un sourire doux aux lèvres. Feliks le fixait, confus, lutant pour comprendre ce que signifiaient ces quelques mots simples. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, même si au fond de lui, il regrettait déjà que le jour dont parlait Toris puisse arriver et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'était pour cela qu'il s'enfermait dans son petit monde de fantaisies, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait au pied du mur à cause de ses propres peurs, ses émotions et ces voix incessantes dans sa têtes qui ne le laissaient pas agir sérieusement.

« Tu es le seul qui, genre, me connaisse vraiment, Liet. »

« N'aie pas peur, Po. N'aie pas peur te confier ton cœur à d'autres personnes.

« Le seul à qui je pourrais le donner c'est toi, Liet. »

Feliks prit tendrement la main de Toris et l'approcha de son visage, la posant sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir sa chaleur.

« Je t'aimerai toujours, Pologne. » _Feliks_ , pensa-t-il.

Puis, il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Feliks, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, sentant sa respiration se caler sur les mouvements de leurs bouches et son cœur se serrer pendant qu'il chérissait tous ces moments où le simple fait d'être avec Feliks le rendait heureux.

Il chérirait toujours cette personne de tout son cœur.

Toujours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
